


Suit Up

by intotheruins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Tony Stark in a corset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: Tony's having a bit of trouble with his Halloween costume.





	Suit Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "corsetry" square on my MCU kink bingo card. The ship is just because I think Tony and Thor would be super cute together (and also H O T :D).

The Man of Iron knew how to throw a celebration.

Whether it was the celebration of a successful battle or one of the many, strange Midgardian holidays, Tony Stark spared no expense and held nothing back. This latest of holidays was no exception, and though he didn't fully understand it, Thor was enjoying this particular one immensely. They called it “Halloween,” and everywhere he looked there were people in costume. The Lady Pepper had even convinced him to wear one, and had put it together herself—he was, for tonight, some Midgardian hero known as Zorro.

The party was being thrown on the roof (it was a bit chilly for it, but after a few drinks Thor doubted anyone would mind), and many had already gathered there, but no one had seen Tony yet. A request from Lady Pepper sent Thor back down several floors to search Tony's rooms.

He found Tony right away, but the sight of him was so startling that, for just a moment, Thor lost his voice.

In the full length mirror, Tony's reflection winked and grinned widely at him. “Don't just stand there, big guy, help me suit up.”

“I...” Thor blinked, shook his head sharply. “Yes, of course.”

Tony looked surprised for all of half a second, but it was still nice to know Thor wasn't the only one that had been thrown a bit off balance.

Tony Stark, Man of Iron and a fine warrior, was wearing an outfit that was as  peculiar to Thor as the effect it appeared to be having on him. For starters, the man was in a pair of black, high heel shoes, much like the type he'd seen Lady Pepper wear, if considerably larger. His legs were covered in some kind of thin, woven material that reminded Thor of a fishing net. They hid nothing, particularly not the solid black underwear Tony was wearing beneath them. The _tight_ underwear...

It took another sharp shake of his head, but Thor managed to drag his eyes away from Tony's ass.

The final part of the outfit was the strangest. It wasn't a shirt—it had no sleeves or neckline. It was a smooth, deep red material lined in black, with lacing at the back. It surrounded Tony's waist and stopped roughly mid-chest.

Together, the entire outfit was... oddly pleasing. Flattering, even.

“So, tying this thing is a bit of a bitch,” Tony said, flapping his hands towards the lacing. “Wanna just pull it tight for me and do it up in a nice little bow? But not too tight!”

He had rather nice shoulders. Well muscled. On a whim, Thor said, “Do I get a reward for my assistance?”

He kept his tone playful—he certainly didn't want Tony to think he was being coerced. But Thor had seen how Midgardian flirting worked, and it was much more subtle than the traditions on Asgard. What was that phrase? When in Rome? Yes, that sounded right.

“Hm.” Tony winked. “You just might.”

Well then. Thor stepped in close and brought up his hands, but not to the laces. He let them land on the shoulders he'd been admiring, took a few seconds to delight in the solid warmth of muscle before he swept them all the way to Tony's wrists, and back again.

Tony shivered, and didn't protest. Grinning, Thor finally let his hands fall to the laces and began to pull them in—tight enough to mold the material to Tony's figure, but no tighter.

“Done,” Thor said after a moment, and stepped back.

“Nice.” Tony smoothed his hands over his own torso, nodding approval at his reflection. “Pepper dared me to do this, pretty sure she thought I'd chicken out, but damn. I look pretty good. Whatcha think, Point Break?”

Tony held out his arms and started to spin, only to lose his balance on the precarious high heels. Thor caught him by the shoulders before he could really start to fall, but didn't manage to hold back the bark of laughter when he saw the annoyance on Tony's face.

“My respect for Pepper just went up and it was already sky high,” Tony grumbled. “How the hell does anyone walk in these things?”

“I imagine it would take practice,” Thor offered, eying the strange shoes. They didn't seem practical, but they did fantastic things to Tony's legs.

Tony arched one eyebrow. “You're checking me out again.”

Interesting, apparently they were doing away with subtlety. Thor was more than happy to oblige. “I am.”

“Hm.” Tony's other eyebrow joined the first. “How eager are you to get to that party?”

“Oh, I am in no hurry,” Thor assured him. “But you've put such effort into your costume.”

“Yeah, speaking of costumes, yours is great. Very flattering.” Without any hesitation, Tony brought up his hands and planted them directly on Thor's chest, feeling up muscle through the black shirt. “I guess we'll both just have to be extra careful taking them off. Wouldn't want anything ruined by the time we make it up there.”

Tony winked again, and Thor laughed as he bent to kiss him.


End file.
